


Entre Andares

by bdebonnie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Delight - Freeform, Fanboy, M/M, baeksoo - Freeform, solista
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24635833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdebonnie/pseuds/bdebonnie
Summary: Em época de finalização do Delight, seu 2º álbum solo, Baekhyun é surpreendido com uma multa de condomínio por ouvir suas próprias músicas em um volume acima do aceitável. O problema é que não havia sido ele a ultrapassar os limites sonoros do prédio, muito menos desconfiava que o culpado seria justamente o homem mais velho — com pinta de executivo — que morava um andar acima do seu e por quem já tinha uma quedinha, mesmo com poucas palavras trocadas no elevador.[Baeksoo | Shortfic | Baekhyun Solista | Delight Era | CBX | Fanboy]
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	1. A Multa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá minhas amores! Tudo bem com vocês?
> 
> Esse plot surgiu de uma linha de raciocínio meio doida que meu cérebro acabou tecendo num dia qualquer por ai no meio dessa erra de Delight do Baekhyun e como achei muito bom para ser deixado de lado... cá estamos nós!
> 
> A capa BELÍSSIMA é da baobao! MUUUUUITO obrigada por esse mimo maravilhoso, sua linda!! E a betagem é do amor da minha vida todinha, Srta Dulce Veiga, que mais uma vez vou dizer que não tenho como agradecer. OBRIGADA, MUIÉ!
> 
> Sem mais delongas, ao que interessa!!
> 
> Nos vemos nas notas finais!

Byun Baekhyun. Não havia quem não conhecesse o nome de um dos jovens talentos mais promissores da Coreia do Sul. A estrela musical que estampava a capa da revista W Korea do mês de maio — em um ensaio refinado que rendeu três belíssimas capas com os dizeres de efeito: _Stay Cool_ , _Stay Strong_ e _Stay Happy_ — estampava também outras dezenas de lugares, com seu rosto em telões, painéis, embalagens, peças publicitárias, como também em ônibus e banners feitos por seus fã-clubes fiéis, em comemoração ao seus recém completados vinte e oito anos de idade. O nome Baekhyun também tinha o efeito de fazer esgotar tudo aquilo que assinasse, desde uma linha de maquiagem, produtos de beleza, peças exclusivas de vestuário da marca em que era co-criador, influenciar na venda de ítens que corriqueiramente utilizava em suas lives e — é claro — seus álbuns, batendo os recordes de vendas em 2019 e também de um dos álbuns mais vendidos da década de 2010 com o City Lights, seu primeiro trabalho solo.

Sua carreira era jovem, iniciada há cinco anos com o debut do seu grupo idol, o CBX, e logo ele e os outros dois rapazes que compunham o trio estavam dominando as paradas de sucesso e arrancando elogios da crítica, constantemente indicados a premiações e colecionando nomeações. O sucesso veio rápido, e junto dele os convites para comandar programas de variedade e estrelar novelas, como ator e intérprete na trilha sonora, assim como as turnês em seu país de origem e também no Japão, expandindo o furor que sua figura causava ao redor da Ásia. As possibilidades do menino que saíra de Bucheon para perseguir seus sonhos eram inúmeras, e sua imagem já dominava grande parte do país, com uma legião de fãs devotas a lotarem as caixas privadas de suas redes sociais com elogios e juras de amor.

Porém, nessa vida agitada de idol, dentro do carro chique que dirigia naquele início de madrugada e o levava do prédio da sua agência até o seu apartamento — localizado no bairro nobre de Daechi-dong, no distrito de Gangnam-gu — tudo o que Baekhyun queria era se esparramar na cama king size de seu quarto e finalmente descansar. Havia tido o dia recheado de reuniões, que dividiam espaço na sua agenda com os treinos e aulas de aprimoramento vocal, e o dia tomado por obrigações era um mal necessário e recorrente toda vez que a época de algum _comeback_ chegava. O tão esperado segundo álbum solo estava prestes a sair do forno, e fazer parte de uma empresa grande e tão rigorosa tinha seus percalços, mas também trazia como fruto um trabalho impecável, ainda mais para uma pessoa tão detalhista como o Byun.

O trajeto não era longo, e em menos de vinte minutos já estava manobrando seu veículo, ocupando sem muito esforço sua vaga numerada na garagem do condomínio. Desatou o cinto de segurança assim que desligou o carro e recolheu seus pertences para poder subir para o apartamento. Se mudara há pouco mais de cinco meses, desde que os integrantes do CBX decidiram não mais dividir o dormitório da empresa e começarem a ter uma vida independente, e se sentia sortudo por ter escolhido tão bem a nova moradia: era um condomínio calmo, em sua maioria habitado por gente de negócios ou jovens famílias, o que dava uma certa tranquilidade e menores possibilidades de encontrar suas fãs adolescentes, já que a faixa etária das poucas crianças que tinha avistado pelo edifício estava muito longe da puberdade. Os adultos engravatados provavelmente nem sabiam da sua existência, ou se sabiam pouco se importavam de dividir o elevador com uma celebridade, sempre muito ocupados com os seus relógios caros ou em se manterem equilibrados em seus saltos altos.

Lembrou de conferir a caixa de correio do hall de entrada do prédio assim que adentrou o local, para finalmente retirar as correspondências que há dias deixava para depois. Destrancou o compartimento 132, referente ao número do próprio apartamento, quando notou a presença de mais uma pessoa na área comum, ao olhar pelo espelho grande que cobria uma das paredes do ambiente em sua totalidade. Viu se aproximar do elevador um homem que devia ter alguns anos a mais que ele, trajado com um conjunto de calça e blazer azul marinho, e por baixo uma blusa de gola alta branca, contrastando com a pele mais dourada e ressaltando o maxilar bem marcado. O cabelo era milimetricamente alinhado, dividido na lateral e jogado para esquerda, o que deixava-o com um topete modesto e bem escovado. Baekhyun já havia cruzado com ele pelo prédio algumas vezes, e os olhos grandes e a boca cheinha do indivíduo em questão já tinham — e muito — chamado a atenção para o tal homem sério e de poucas palavras com quem nunca havia trocado mais que alguns cumprimentos cordiais.

Apressou-se, juntando os papéis de dentro do escaninho para poder acompanhar o dito cujo em mais uma viagem de elevador. Sabia que ele era morador do andar acima do seu, já tendo bisbilhotado o número escolhido por ele quando subiram juntos numa outra vez. Não que o idol fosse fazer alguma coisa com essa informação, mas se divertir imaginando como poderia bagunçar os cabelos bem penteados ou desabotoar o blazer bem alinhado do homem era um bom passatempo para sua cabeça sempre tão cheia de trabalho e compromissos profissionais.

Ser gay dentro da indústria de entretenimento coreana era difícil. Mesmo para idols héteros, já era complexo ter algum tipo de relacionamento amoroso, mas tudo se tornava mil vezes mais complicado quando se era algo que a sociedade tradicional abominava. Viu muitos de seus colegas de empresa terem que esconder namoricos por causa da cultura idol, que lhes retirava a liberdade de poder fazer o que bem entendessem para manter a imagem de disponibilidade que tanto aguçava o interesse das fãs mais devotas — e umas até doentias, com o desejo de realmente poder ter algo a mais com o seu ídolo. E a cada nota da Dispatch anunciando alguma super descoberta o coração de Baekhyun saía pela boca só de pensar como seria se um dia aquilo acontecesse com ele. Logicamente sua carreira seria enterrada a sete palmos, sem contar com toda a retaliação que sofreria por sua orientação sexual. Isso o fez evitar ao máximo qualquer tipo de envolvimento, embora desse suas escapulidas totalmente sigilosas em que driblava a imprensa com muitas manobras. Nesse cenário, deixar sua mente vagar em imaginar o que o vizinho bonito do andar acima tinha por baixo das roupas sérias e bem passadas estava longe de ser um problema.

Se aproximou devagar assim que escutou soar o aviso do elevador que acabara de chegar no andar, e acompanhou a entrada do homem que esperava na área comum, calculando para também entrar assim que ele se virasse para a porta aberta. Baekhyun não podia deixar de se exibir um pouco e tentar fazê-lo notar a sua presença, embora soubesse que jogava esse jogo velado totalmente sozinho. De todas as vezes que se cruzaram, notou que se causava algum interesse o outro era muito bom em não esboçar reações, mas mesmo assim tinha um prazer enorme em ver aqueles grandes olhos escuros pousarem sobre si enquanto entrava no elevador e o via apertar o botão do décimo quarto andar. Os olhares se cruzaram e Byun instintivamente arrumou a jaqueta grande que usava, e embora as roupas despojadas contrastassem com o visual engomado do homem, o que importava no momento era apenas o que sua imaginação fértil e cansada após um dia cheio conseguia fantasiar.

— Boa noite. — Baekhyun disse assim que entrou e apertou o número do próprio andar.

— Boa noite. — A voz grave e aveludada lhe respondeu. Sem muitas expressões ele enfiou as mãos no bolso da calça e olhou para frente, totalmente alheio e visivelmente indisposto a qualquer interação além do básico.

Baekhyun desviou o olhar, mas não sem antes perceber a conferida milimétrica que o homem dera em suas roupas. Era difícil interpretar as possíveis conclusões que o sujeito poderia ter tirado com aquela rápida análise do seu vestuário, e o idol se sentiu em desvantagem em não conseguir decifrar nem uma vírgula do que aquele homem pensava. Uma incógnita.

A viagem foi rápida e em menos de minutos a porta se abriu no décimo terceiro andar. Baekhyun acenou com a cabeça educadamente, sendo respondido com um gesto curto e desanimador, totalmente oposto das fantasias que sua mente engenhosa já havia criado naqueles poucos instantes. Mas essa era a vida real, e a vida real o empurrava para fora do elevador, fechando a porta ruidosamente na cara de suas intenções pouco castas. Era a triste realidade.

Alcançou com poucos passos a entrada do próprio apartamento, no pequeno hall privativo que dava acesso apenas a ele e ao vizinho de porta que nunca tinha visto pessoalmente. Digitou a senha na fechadura eletrônica e logo estava tirando os sapatos, vestindo seus confortáveis chinelos macios e pendurando a jaqueta larga que usava no suporte fixado na parede. _Como era bom finalmente estar em casa_ , pensou, afastando de sua cabeça os devaneios com o homem de cabelos escuros. Retirou o celular do bolso e olhou o relógio do aparelho marcar alguns minutos antes da uma hora da manhã, se alegrando em pensar que ainda tinha algum tempo para ver alguma coisa na tv enorme que tinha comprado e finalmente havia chegado, ou jogar um pouco do jogo em que estava recentemente viciado. Colocou as chaves do carro na mesa da sala e acabou voltando a atenção aos papéis que trazia nas mãos, tirando um tempo para conferir. Algumas contas, como a do cartão de crédito e a dos serviços de internet, que já estavam em débito automático, e ele se perguntou porque as prestadoras de serviço ainda gastavam árvores para mandar descritivos que a maioria dos clientes provavelmente não abria. Foi trocando os envelopes rapidamente de ordem, enquanto lia em voz alta seus remetentes, até que parou em um envelope comprido branco, em que leu os dizeres de ”Comunicado”, escrito em vermelho. Abriu.

_Senhor Byun Baekhyun,_

_A administração do condomínio Vermont vem por meio deste comunicar-lhe que juntamente com a próxima taxa condominial será cobrada de Vossa Senhoria o valor de 100.000 wons, a título de multa em virtude da importunação sonora referente ao uso de som alto acima do permitido, infração notificada no dia 8 de maio de 2020._

_Tais fatos, como é de conhecimento de todos os condôminos, caracteriza a violação às seguintes normas de nosso estatuto:_

**_2.2._ ** _De acordo com a Convenção do Condomínio, fica estabelecido que o período compreendido entre às 22h de um dia até às 07h do dia seguinte é de silêncio absoluto, devendo os condôminos se abster de praticar quaisquer atos ruidosos que incomodem ou perturbem os demais condôminos (DL n°. 112, de 12/08/69 - Lei do Silêncio);_

 **_2.3._ ** _Durante as 24 horas do dia, o uso de aparelhos que produzem som (aparelhos radiofônicos, alto-falantes, televisão, instrumentos de sopro, de percussão, de corda ou outros) deve ser feito de forma moderada, de modo a não perturbar o descanso, o sossego e a tranqüilidade dos demais condôminos, observadas as disposições legais vigentes (DL n°. 112, de 12/08/69 - Lei do Silêncio);_

_A violação desses termos é passível de punição por meio de multa, como consta no nosso estatuto condominial na cláusula 7.2, ítem j, a dizer dos deveres dos condôminos:_

  1. _j) Utilizar-se de alto-falantes, ou de instrumentos de música em volume elevado, de modo perturbador, que exceda a medida normal de tolerância acima do número de decibéis indicados por especialistas ou pelas normas legais, sobretudo nas horas destinadas ao descanso (22h às 07h);_



_Se desejar, Vossa Senhoria poderá recorrer da aplicação desta penalidade à assembleia geral, que poderá ou não confirmá-la. O recurso deverá ser apresentado em nossa reunião a ser realizada no dia 18 de maio de 2020, com início às 19 horas, por Vossa Senhoria ou um representante legal, e será processado em conformidade com as normas aplicáveis._

_Caso não haja recurso ou caso a aplicação de multa seja confirmada pelo órgão revisor, o não pagamento poderá resultar na cobrança judicial ou extrajudicial dos valores devidos._

_Na certeza da colaboração de Vossa Senhoria, subscrevo_

_Kim Chung-hee_

_Síndico-geral do condomínio Vermont_

_Daechi-dong, 12 de maio de 2020_

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Baekhyun esperava em pé no estacionamento, balançando as mãos dentro do bolso da calça folgada de malha enquanto esperava Kim Heechul — seu manager — finalmente deixar o banco do carona. Tinha acabado de saltar do veículo com pressa, mas para seu desespero não contava com a colaboração do mais velho na tarefa de se apressarem e assim chegarem ao destino final do dia.

— Vai Heechul, larga isso aí logo, a gente tá muito atrasado — ele suplicou, esperando impacientemente do lado de fora. — A reunião começava às sete, já são sete e vinte e a gente tá aqui ainda.

— Se acalma, tá? — Heechul gesticulava com a mão livre enquanto a outra segurava seus pertences. — Você nem devia estar se expondo nessa reunião, a gente podia ter mandado nosso advogado representar você e resolver todo esse problema.

— Não começa — Baekhyun reclamou. — Você sabe o quanto eu prezo em tentar manter normais algumas coisas da minha vida, acho que posso lidar com uma questão simples no condomínio onde eu moro, não é? — Estendeu a mão na direção do manager assim que ele esticou o envelope da multa que recebera.

— Eu sei, meu bem, mas a gente também não sabe quem era a pessoa que estava ouvindo sua música altas horas da noite. — Ele observou, levantando as sobrancelhas como se dissesse algo óbvio. — E se for uma fã obcecada? Uma sasaeng? A gente nunca sabe que tipo de abordagem uma louca dessa vai fazer.

Heechul tinha razão. Seus trinta e seis anos de idade e doze de carreira como produtor lhe deram uma coleção de momentos incômodos como bagagem que já o fizeram ter que lidar com os mais diversos tipos de contratempos: fãs maníacas que dormiam na porta de endereços residenciais dos artistas, envios de presentes muitos suspeitos, invasões de redes sociais pessoais, stalkers profissionais e até perseguições de carro que, por pouco, não causaram maiores acidentes. Não conseguia compreender o que fazia as pessoas se acharem donas de seus ídolos, cobrando um tipo de atenção muito maior do que poderia ser normal receber, mas também entendia que o mercado em que estavam inseridos era o grande causador desse tipo de comportamento. O cenário estava mudando lentamente e torcia para que, num futuro próximo, tanto Baekhyun como toda a leva de novos talentos que via nascer nas audições da empresa em que trabalhava pudessem usufruir de uma indústria de entretenimento um pouco mais saudável. 

Caminharam lado a lado, o mais novo apressando o passo para chegar logo ao salão de festas do prédio. Uma quantidade razoável de pessoas participava da reunião, para a surpresa dos dois, e muitos engravatados com a aparência de quem havia acabado de voltar do trabalho enchiam o local com suas caras pouco amigáveis de desinteresse. Andaram silenciosamente pela lateral do recinto, procurando alguma cadeira vaga para se acomodarem, mas para o desespero de Heechul só havia lugares vagos na primeira fileira. Queria preservar a figura do seu artista de olhares curiosos e possivelmente interessados, que poderiam reconhecer o famoso e causar alguma situação desconfortável, mas a pressa de Baekhyun o fez desistir de continuarem invisíveis, com o mais novo se esgueirando rapidamente até a frente e cumprimentando educadamente com uma reverência o homem que discursava em pé na frente de todos.

Baekhyun estava tão afoito em conseguir se camuflar entre os presentes que só desacelerou ao finalmente se sentar na cadeira. Ser famoso trouxera a ele esse tipo de instinto, querendo ao máximo passar despercebido mas nunca conseguindo, já que em qualquer lugar que andasse sempre teria uma comitiva de staffs e seguranças a lhe proteger por todos os lados. Em uma olhada rápida nos espelhos grandes que cobriam as paredes do salão percebeu que, na realidade, ninguém estava prestando atenção em seus movimentos, o que era um alívio. Ou quase ninguém, a não ser um par de olhos grandes que seus curtos passeios no elevador o fizeram reconhecer.

Lá estava ele: o vizinho do décimo quarto, a duas cadeiras de distância. O homem o olhava com os olhos um pouco mais abertos do que ele normalmente via nas vezes que se encontraram pelo prédio, mas o resto do semblante continuava inexpressivo como sempre. Ele permaneceu alguns segundos a mais o investigando pelo reflexo da parede espelhada, mas logo interrompeu o contato visual e voltou sua atenção para o senhor que falava sobre algum assunto de interesse dos condôminos.

O pensamento do idol se dispersou por alguns instantes. Se xingou mentalmente, imaginando que se o tivesse visto antes talvez até teria sentado mais perto dele, mas logo espantou essa ideia, já que nada além de sentar mais perto — ainda mais com o manager na sua cola — poderia acontecer em uma reunião de condomínio. _Francamente_ , pensou ele, _nem se eu estivesse em uma daquelas fanfics que minhas fãs vivem escrevendo poderia acontecer alguma coisa aqui, né? Se manca Baek._ Riu internamente, pensando que talvez sua vida estivesse muito parada, já que esse tipo de devaneio só aconteceria em uma mente escassa de aventuras. 

A assembleia transcorreu como qualquer reunião de adulto: monótona e entediante. Heechul olhava no relógio de pulso a todo momento, inquieto, e Baekhyun revezava em tentar acompanhar a pauta e olhar de relance para o vizinho, sentado de maneira impecável a poucos metros de si. Ele vestia mais um dos seus belos conjuntos de blazer e calça, dessa vez na cor preta, e uma blusa de gola alta verde claro destacava o maxilar bem marcado do sujeito, fazendo o mais novo desviar todo o seu foco para ele, em um esforço enorme para analisá-lo disfarçadamente.

— Sua vez — Heechul o cutucou com o cotovelo.

— Hm? — Baekhyun murmurou, voltando subitamente à órbita terrestre.

— O senhor aqui perguntou se alguém tem mais alguma coisa para falar. — O Kim estendeu a mão na direção do síndico. — Vai logo que tão esperando só você para encerrar a reunião. 

Baekhyun se pôs de pé, reverenciando o senhor franzino que o fitava seriamente. Reverenciou também as pessoas sentadas, dando uma analisada na audiência, e encontrou olhos cansados de um dia cheio de tarefas a lhe esperarem sem muito interesse. Era estranho não ser naturalmente o centro da atenções e saber que ali ninguém tinha muita disposição em ser sua plateia por muito mais tempo o fez retornar logo e falar o que tanto precisava.

— Boa noite. — Byun se dirigiu ao senhor. — Meu nome é Byun Baekhyun, sou o morador do décimo terceiro andar e recebi esse comunicado na semana passada, referente a uma multa por ouvir minhas músicas em um volume inadequado. — Esticou o envelope branco, que passara a reunião inteira segurando nas mãos. — O problema é que eu não estava no meu apartamento para ter cometido essa infração.

O senhor o olhou, duvidando inteiramente do que ele dizia.

— Meu manager... — ele continuou, apontando para Heechul, que respondeu prontamente se levantando da cadeira e fazendo uma reverência aos presentes — pode apresentar o meu cronograma, nesse dia em questão eu estava gravando o meu novo video e só retornei para casa depois das seis da manhã.

— Exatamente — Heechul puxou o celular para poder acessar a agenda e mostrar ao senhor. — Se for preciso, peço para que a permanência de Baekhyun no prédio seja averiguada, provavelmente as câmeras de segurança poderão nos auxiliar em tirar essa dúvida.

Baekhyun esperava, impaciente, os dois homens conversarem baixo sobre essa situação. Se sentia impotente, com aquela quantidade de pessoas a o olhar ressabiados. Odiava a sensação de ser duvidado, como se fosse uma criança pega no pulo em alguma travessura, e sua vida de idol o fizera passar por muitos desses momentos, principalmente quando duvidavam sobre alguma fofoca ou furo que o envolvia, em sua maioria inventada atrás de _views_. Isso lhe causou uma necessidade de sempre tentar se defender, e as palavras correram rápido para fora da boca, agindo sem pensar muito no que fazia.

— Queria aproveitar e pedir desculpas para os moradores. Me comprometo a descobrir quem foi que desrespeitou as diretrizes do condomínio, e embora eu fique muito feliz em imaginar que existe alguém por aqui que aprecie meu trabalho, normas devem ser cumpridas para o bom convívio de todos. — Se inclinou, em uma reverência profunda e pesada, direcionada a todos os presentes no salão.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

— Totalmente sem necessidade o que você fez, Byun — Heechul reclamou assim que os dois colocaram os pés para fora do salão. — Pra quê pedir desculpas daquele jeito? E ainda se ofereceu pra bancar o detetive! Francamente...

— Não era você que tava sendo julgado como o irresponsável do condomínio, né colega? — Baekhyun retrucou, emparelhando-se a ele. — Todo mundo daquela sala me olhou como se eu fosse um impostor.

— Você tá exagerando, vai. — O Kim pegou o celular, digitando rapidamente um número e levando o aparelho ao ouvido. — Esse monte de engomadinho com certeza já deve ter passado dos limites assim na vida, ninguém tava te achando um criminoso.

— Mas nem fui eu quem fiz o negócio! Eu amo meu trabalho, Heechul, mas você acha mesmo que eu ia ficar ouvindo minhas músicas em alto e bom som depois de um dia inteiro de treino? Eu, hein? — Enfiou a mão no bolso e pegou as chaves do carro. — Anda, vou te deixar em casa.

— Não vai não, meu caro. Já tô chamando um motorista pra mim — Heechul parou na frente da porta principal do edifício e olhou por cima do próprio ombro. — Não precisa me levar na portaria, eu sei o caminho e você aproveita pra subir com o vizinho gostoso que você tanto fala. — Deu uma piscadinha para o mais novo, segurando o riso entre os lábios. — Ele acabou de parar no saguão para esperar o elevador. Uma gracinha, aliás.

— Caramba… — Byun olhou disfarçadamente para o hall, achando rapidamente o elemento da conversa. — Como você soube que era ele?

— Vamos dizer que você descreve muito bem as pessoas — Heechul observou. — E também não parava de olhar pra ele pelo espelho do salão, aí ficou fácil de deduzir quem era o fulano.

— Palhaço… — Baekhyun respondeu com uma careta, indignado pelo comentário do agente, mas terminou rindo do próprio descuido.

— Tchau fofinho, divirta-se! — Ele acenou. — Vai que o príncipe encantado tá lá te esperando pra te levar pra casa.

Baekhyun balançou a cabeça, se perguntando como ainda aguentava esse tipo de desaforo. A verdade é que ele e Heechul haviam desenvolvido uma amizade difícil de se encontrar, ainda mais nesse meio. Confiava cem por cento no manager e sabia que além de um profissional extremamente competente, ele era uma pessoa muito companheira e leal, um verdadeiro parceiro nos negócios e na vida pessoal. Isso deu a eles uma certa intimidade com cartas brancas para esse tipo de brincadeira — e também para esse tipo de segredo, confessado após algumas doses de soju em uma mesa de refeições, cansados após um dia inteiro de obrigações.

Poucas pessoas continuavam no hall do prédio, a esperar o retorno do elevador que subira com uma leva de moradores. Dessa vez foi ele quem encontrou o vizinho interessante a mexer na caixa de correio, retirando de lá dois envelopes pequenos e em seguida fechando o compartimento com a chave. Os elevadores chegaram quase que simultaneamente, dividindo os moradores que restaram no saguão em dois grupos, e Baekhyun entrou estrategicamente no mesmo que o vizinho, e junto com eles apenas uma mulher que faria uma viagem curta. Se posicionaram no fundo, um em cada extremo do cubículo, deixando a mulher com um espaço confortável mais próximo à porta. Foi esse cuidado com o espaço alheio que fez com que os dois se encarassem rapidamente, como se esquematizassem onde cada um ficaria sem atrapalhar a moradora, e Baekhyun experimentou um comichão involuntário na barriga ao ter aqueles olhos bonitos pousando nos seus. Se sentia ridículo, praticamente um adolescente, mas o que podia fazer se os atributos do homem ao seu lado lhe chamavam tanta atenção? Negar o inevitável? Era gostoso sentir esse tipo de sensação, ainda mais quando todas as últimas emoções vividas eram apenas interações ensaiadas com suas parceiras de dança ou pequenas atuações pensadas para ficar bem na tela da tevê. Deixar a mente correr por esses caminhos desconhecidos, nesse caso, estava sendo um belo refresco para a vida, que mesmo parecendo fantástica aos olhos de pessoas com empregos normais, podia também ser bem entediante.

A moradora do quinto andar desejou educadamente um boa noite assim que o veículo fez sua primeira parada, deixando por fim os dois homens sozinhos. Baekhyun pigarreou assim que sentiu a tração do aparelho os levar para cima, como se o movimento puxasse do âmago alguma coragem para traçar algo mais do que as simples interações até então vividas entre eles.

— Escuta… — Baekhyun hesitou, não sabendo exatamente o que dizer. — Eu sei que você mora um andar acima do meu…

— Sim? — Os olhos grandes e escuros agora o olhavam com atenção, esperando que ele terminasse de falar.

— Você não chegou a ouvir nada nesse dia da reclamação? — Baekhyun perguntou, um pouco aborrecido.

— Desculpe, mas eu não vou poder te ajudar. — O homem respondeu, com uma expressão de quem realmente sentia-se mal em não ser útil.

— Ah, tudo bem… Obrigado. — Baekhyun respondeu desanimado, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos.

— Curioso... — o homem continuou, cruzando os braços na frente do corpo. — Esses dias mesmo eu reparei como a acústica desse prédio é boa. Provavelmente a pessoa passou mesmo dos limites — ele observou, com uma expressão de interesse pela constatação. — Fico na torcida de que tudo se acerte, Byun… Baekhyun, correto?

— Isso. — Baekhyun respondeu, e os dois desviaram a atenção para o painel digital ao ouvirem o bipe do elevador soar. Já estavam no décimo terceiro andar. Se entreolharam, e o Byun rumou à porta, colocando um pé para fora mas sem sair completamente da caixa metálica, ficando com o corpo entre o vão da porta para evitar que ela se fechasse. — E o senhor é...

— Do Kyungsoo — ele respondeu, os lábios grossos formando um sorriso pequeno, mas certeiro em capturar todo o ar existente dos pulmões de Baekhyun.

— Boa noite, Do Kyungsoo. — Byun respondeu, o vendo acenar com a cabeça enquanto a porta se fechava entre os dois.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> É isso meus amores!!!! heheheheehehehe
> 
> Vão ser 3 shots! Estou corrida aqui, época de fechamento de revista na editora é foda (e com uma pandemia no meio tá sendo OSSO) mas não vou demorar com o segundo shot não, tá? Prometo! Sei que quem me acompanha por aqui quer me matar pq eu tô devendo capítulo da longfic, mas eu JURO que tá mais perto do que longe de voltar, tá? Juro juradinho! Perdoa a tia por ter esse processo doido que eu tenho!!
> 
> No mais, quem quiser meu twitter é @/_bonnie! Vamo trocar uma ideia, surtar, dar risada e ler au (vem que tem baeksoo em au lá tb pra vcs hihi)
> 
> Muito obrigada sempre para dona Lucci e a Gabi que me auxiliam nessa doideira de escrever, sempre me ajudando em todo o processo de fazer o que tá na minha cabeça tomar vida e me ouvindo choramingar que tá tudo difícil. Tá tudo realmente difícil, mas com vcs fica um pouco mais fácil! Obrigada meninas <3
> 
> E meu muitíssimo obrigada pra você que chegou até aqui! Nos vemos na parte 2! =****


	2. A Culpa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá meu povo e minha pova!
> 
> Primeiramente, venho por meio desta nota inicial dizer que: sim, eu menti.  
> Disse pra vocês que essa história teria 3 shots, mas no desenvolvimento do segundo… descobri que fica melhor sendo uma short fic hehehehehe Teremos mais um capítulo e eu juro que ela se encerra em 4 mesmo, ok?
> 
> Capítulo betado pela digníssima dona do meu coração Dulce Veiga! Muito obrigada, amor meu! <3 E aqueles dedos mágicos no meu processo criativo da Gabi e da Lucci, eu não seria nada sem vocês, meninas! Obrigada mais uma vez!
> 
> E vamos de capítulo dois?
> 
> Te vejo nas notas finais!

Do Kyungsoo. Seu rosto não estampava nenhuma matéria de revista, muito menos a capa de um álbum musical de sucesso, mas a ausência desses quesitos não tornava os feitos do homem que sempre caminhava bem vestido pelas ruas de Gangnam-gu menos brilhantes ou menos glamourosos, se comparados com o de uma estrela consagrada. Seus trinta e três anos, as roupas bem alinhadas e o semblante sério não entregavam muito sobre si e ele até preferia assim, já que ser o sócio de uma das startups mais promissoras da atualidade, atuante no ramo dos jogos e aplicativos mobile, não era trabalho para qualquer um.

Trabalhar com entretenimento nunca fora algo planejado, e ter seu próprio negócio quiçá fazia parte de algum sonho empreendedor, mas Kyungsoo foi ensinado pela vida a identificar quando uma boa oportunidade aparece na sua frente. E esta foi posta despretensiosamente à mesa num almoço da família Do, ao ouvir seu irmão mais velho Seungsoo comentar que Chanyeol — o pirralho dos Park e irmão de Yoora, sua digníssima esposa — havia terminado o curso de Design de Games em uma renomada universidade japonesa, e estava voltando para o país com a intenção de investir na carreira. Ouvir a cunhada contar com orgulho que o irmãozinho pegou o diploma com um dos trabalhos mais elogiados e as melhores menções da instituição inspirou sua mente, que já ponderava — ainda sem muita firmeza — sobre os rumos que sua carreira tomaria, colocando na balança todo o descontentamento acumulado em trabalhar na área administrativa de uma grande empresa farmacêutica, e a relação amistosa que sempre tivera com o concunhado, e acabou chegando à questão se essa não era a hora perfeita para tentar algo novo.

A quantia economizada nos anos de trabalho formal e tedioso era o suficiente para o pontapé do novo projeto, e com uma conversa honesta eles acertaram a parceria. A matriarca dos Park dizia orgulhosa que Kyungsoo era a melhor pessoa para colocar ordem na imaginação aguçada e até um pouco dispersa de seu caçula, e com as duas famílias muito unidas desde o início do namoro dos filhos mais velhos, era fácil assegurar que a mulher estava completamente certa. A junção da mente criativa do designer e a praticidade administrativa do mais velho se completavam em uma combinação eficaz, tanto que apenas oito meses separaram a conversa inicial do lançamento do primeiro jogo mobile da promissora Lucky One — batizada pelo mais jovem — que casou em cheio com a trajetória de sucesso que começaram juntos a trilhar.

O primeiro jogo lançado era simples e fazia o jogador levar a bolinha do topo da torre até a sua base, atravessando um labirinto rotativo de plataformas. A receptividade foi ótima — batendo a marca dos dez mil downloads em uma semana — e a dificuldade em conseguir vencer as fases ocasionou uma febre entre os mais jovens, que encheram o Youtube com gameplays engraçados com jogadores odiosos em não conseguir avançar muito no jogo, alavancando a popularidade do título no meio digital e preparando o terreno da empresa para os próximos lançamentos. Com o desenvolvimento de novos e mais complexos jogos, não demorou para que o time de funcionários da Lucky One precisasse de reforço, e logo a empresa precisou sair da sala modesta no prédio que começara, para expandir a sua sede em um edifício moderno de Gangnam-gu. A mudança trouxe também para a equipe o programador intercambista Zhang Yixing, um sujeito que reunia o melhor das ciências exatas com as ciências humanas em uma pessoa só: adorava uma sequência de números tanto quanto adorava palavras rebuscadas. Foi em uma reunião para decidirem qual seria a nova empreitada da marca que acabaram teorizando o que viria a ser o grande sucesso da empresa: o jogo de RPG para celular chamado Cloud 9.

— Cara, esses dias eu tava pensando que louco que é o fato de até anjo ter uma hierarquia. — Yixing falou despretensiosamente enquanto rodava a caneta entre os dedos, sentado na mesa de reunião da empresa. — É como se eles tivessem um cargo pra exercer.

— Tá... — Kyungsoo o olhava pensativo. Às vezes se perguntava se a contratação do intercambista tinha sido uma boa decisão para a empresa, principalmente quando o programador desatava em falar sem o mais velho conseguir entender onde ele queria chegar.

— Aí imagina que louco… — o rapaz continuou — se tivesse um jogo que um anjo de cada hierarquia acompanhasse o jogador em uma missão, até chegar na casta mais alta dos anjos… Ia ser muito louco, não ia?

Boas ideias normalmente começam de lugares inusitados, e se Kyungsoo não tivesse presenciado que a criação do seu produto mais bem sucedido saíra de um _brainstorm_ completamente sem noção, ele mesmo não acreditaria. Não demorou muito para que Chanyeol engrenasse nas ideias malucas de Zhang e em menos de dez minutos eles esboçaram todo o enredo da produção, fazendo uma ligação muito doida com os níveis hierárquicos dos anjos e os nove círculos infernais, na melhor referência à Divina Comédia.

— Claro! — Chanyeol gesticulava empolgado enquanto explicava a ideia que apareceu na mente. — A gente coloca o jogador para escolher qual dos irmãos vai querer ser sua persona e nisso o outro é sequestrado, indo direto para o inferno! Se cada fase for um círculo infernal a gente coloca um anjo para ser o guia e ajudar o jogador a passar pela fase até chegar na última e resgatar o irmão! — Ele bateu uma palma, animado com o caminho em que as ideias se enveredavam.

— GENIAL! Vai ficar foda, cê vai ver! — Yixing levantou as mãos no ar e fez um high five à distância. Park o imitou, levantando a destra e golpeando o ar.

Kyungsoo balançou a cabeça e sorriu levemente com o canto da boca, concluindo que, sim, a contratação de Yixing para o time tinha sido certeira.

Em pouco mais de três anos a Lucky One havia se tornado um _case_ de sucesso. Lógico que a qualidade dos jogos produzidos pela startup era muito boa, mas a popularidade devia-se, em grande parte, por ter como dono um rapaz de vinte e cinco anos. Nessas horas Kyungsoo aparecia pouco, mantendo a postura elegante e reservada que possuía para os pontos administrativos do negócio e deixando os holofotes para Chanyeol, sempre a esbanjar simpatia e um frescor casual que combinava em cheio com a imagem despojada que a Lucky One queria ter. A cargo do mais velho ficava o que a maioria das pessoas criativas odiavam pensar, mas que ele tinha o prazer de saber que suas decisões administrativas eram as que faziam todas as engrenagens da empresa funcionarem com perfeição. De quebra ele agradecia por poder passar despercebido e viver uma vida mais tranquila e sóbria, aparecendo apenas, se necessário, em ocasiões especialíssimas em que a presença dos dois sócios era primordial.

Kyungsoo era o típico homem bem sucedido que esbanjava uma postura exemplar: sua vida, carreira, roupas, cabelos e emoções aparentavam sempre estarem impecáveis, em uma zona de perfeição etérea extremamente próxima do irreal. Por isso era difícil imaginá-lo em alguma situação que o fizesse, por exemplo, sentir-se tão nervoso a ponto de soltar uma respiração ruidosa, mas foi o que realmente ele fez assim que a porta do elevador se fechou e sentiu o aparelho ser içado para cima, fazendo o pequeno trajeto até o próximo andar parecer eterno. Os poucos metros que o separavam do seu piso e também de sua casa pareceram extensos quilômetros, e o corpo, antes impassível, já não escondia mais o descontrole quando fechou a porta do próprio apartamento e encostou as costas na madeira maciça e cara que ornava perfeitamente todo o apartamento de classe alta em que residia. Respirou fundo. Precisava organizar as ideias.

Pegou o celular do bolso da calça e acessou com pressa a agenda, para conferir o que já imaginava, mas torcia muito para que não fosse realidade. Em poucos cliques confirmou o que sabia de cor mas também o que mais temia: dia oito de maio — mais conhecido como a sexta-feira em quem a Lucky One assinou a sua maior parceria publicitária até então — foi um dia de muitas realizações profissionais, e grandes contratos merecem comemorações à altura de sua importância. Os dedos correram entre os contatos do celular e em poucos toques uma voz grave atendeu o seu chamado.

— Diga — a resposta do outro lado da linha ecoou sem muita energia.

— Já dormindo a essa hora, Park?

— Diferentemente de você, alguém nessa empresa ainda está trabalhando. — Chanyeol soltou, com o intuito unicamente de provocar o mais velho. — Como foi a assembleia do condomínio, muitos problemas não urgentes para resolver?

— Para a satisfação de todos os condôminos, a madame do oitavo foi notificada, vai ter que fazer o bebezinho peludo dela parar de mijar a torto e a direito no estacionamento. — Kyungsoo riu ao lembrar dessa informação. — Mas escuta, naquele dia do contrato com a JBL…

— No dia do karaokê?

— Isso… — Kyungsoo tentava vasculhar a própria mente.

— Você, como o idoso que sempre é, foi o primeiro a ir embora. — Chanyeol reclamou. — Perdeu a melhor parte da festa que foi o Yixing confessando seu amor verdadeiro para o vaso ornamental da sala, dizendo triste que tinha que ir para casa descansar.

— Você lembra que horas eu saí? — Kyungsoo perguntou, calculando os fatos na cabeça.

— Umas dez e meia da noite, mais ou menos, porque a gente ainda saiu pra comer alguma coisa depois… — Chanyeol contou. — Ok. Quando meu sócio querido vai me explicar essa charada?

— Logo — Kyungsoo respondeu. — Agora vai lá produzir o sustento das nossas famílias já que alguém tem que trabalhar nessa empresa. — Respondeu jocoso, desligando logo em seguida.

Kyungsoo tentava refazer os passos daquela noite em questão, mas não se lembrava de muita coisa, já que chegara muito alterado para recordar com exatidão todos os passos que fizera. Ele não gostava muito de ficar bêbado em público mesmo entre os funcionários e amigos de longa data, e prezava por sua imagem centrada e responsável. Era o mais velho de todos e embora não fosse nem de longe a pessoa mais tradicional do mundo, algumas convenções da vida ele gostava de preservar. Se deslocou lentamente pela sala ampla e bem decorada, tentando por fim afastar sua inquietação com algo que provasse que o que estava pensando era loucura, até que teve uma brilhante ideia: abriu seu aplicativo da _last.fm_ para conferir as músicas que o programa havia contabilizado. Kyungsoo era um amante de música e tinha o costume de, desde novo, utilizar do site para acompanhar a evolução do seu gosto musical através dos anos, marcando há mais de uma década tudo o que ouvia em sua conta. Foi rolando a tela com o dedo até chegar finalmente no fatídico dia oito de maio, e para seu desespero o scrobble marcava uma série de reproduções que ele não lembrava tão bem de ter efetuado, ainda mais no horário que ele lia na lista: 23:40. Kyungsoo arregalou os olhos quando foi acometido por uma vaga lembrança de si, no meio daquela mesma sala a se balançar ao som de uma música que adorava e conhecia muito bem, solitário mas acompanhado de uma taça de vinho branco na mão, e o único reflexo que seu desespero causou foi o de deslizar os dedos pela tela até alcançar novamente o contato de Chanyeol, levando o aparelho ao ouvido logo na sequência.

— Fala chefia... — Chanyeol respondeu com um gracejo assim que atendeu o celular.

— Eu acho que fui descoberto. — Kyungsoo disse de supetão, deixando o rapaz do outro lado da linha ligeiramente confuso.

— Cara, seja lá quem você matou, eu não vou te ajudar a esconder o corpo. — Chanyeol soltou o ar com força pelo nariz, embaralhando os sons captados pelo microfone do aparelho.

— Cala a boca… — Kyungsoo abaixou um pouco o tom de voz para continuar contando. — Eu tô falando do Dyo, sua mula.

Mesmo não estando fisicamente perto um do outro, Kyungsoo sabia exatamente a cara que seu sócio e amigo estava fazendo. Era um misto de deboche e surpresa, com os olhos arregalados e um bico nos lábios que facilmente se transformaria em uma risada alta, o que de fato aconteceu em poucos segundos e fez com que ele revirasse os olhos em desacordo.

— Para de me zuar, cacete, eu tô enrascado de verdade — falou um pouco desesperado, enquanto a risada do outro reverberava pelo alto falante.

— Eu disse pra você que uma hora ia dar merda com esse cara morando aí. — O mais novo pontuou, com um ar de “eu te avisei” explícito na voz.

Nunca descartou que essa preocupação de Chanyeol estivesse certa, mas confiava demais em sua própria discrição. A mesma discrição e imagem imaculada e magistral de adulto que era invejada pelo mais novo e que jamais, em hipótese alguma, deixaria plausível que aquele mesmo Kyungsoo poderia também desempenhar o papel de fã número um de outro alguém. Ainda mais uma super estrela pop de um dos boygroups mais famosos do momento.

Inesquecível, por assim dizer, foi o dia em que tudo começou. Se lembrava como se fosse hoje daquela tarde de domingo em que tirou mais uma vez o dia para amolar Chanyeol pela paixão desmedida que o mais novo nutria por um girlgroup da atualidade chamado Blackpink, e que o fazia obrigar a família Park inteira passar a tarde assistindo o Inkigayo para que o caçulinha não perdesse a _bias_ dele sendo linda na televisão. Foi pouco tempo depois dele ter colocado os pés de volta na Coreia, época em que Kyungsoo passou muitos domingos na casa dos Park acertando os detalhes para a criação da Lucky One e disputando sua atenção com a Rosé, a preferida do marmanjo. A relação entre eles era engraçada e sempre rendeu uma troca saudável de provocações amigáveis, e embora tivesse todo o carinho do mundo com ele por considerá-lo como o irmão mais novo que nunca teve, provocá-lo era sempre hilário e, logicamente, algo que Kyungsoo, por esporte, adorava fazer.

— Para com isso — Kyungsoo reclamava enquanto ajudava Yoora a retirar a mesa do almoço. — Elas nem cantam direito! Tenha dó, Park Chanyeol!

— Xiu! — Chanyeol fez um sinal de silêncio, levando o indicador à boca. — Minha menina é linda, olha só que fofa… — suspirou ruidosamente enquanto assistia o grupo apresentar seu novo single, _Playing with Fire_ , no programa vespertino.

— Tá velho pra essas coisas já, filhão. — Kyungsoo riu, apoiando-se no encosto do sofá e prestando atenção na apresentação. O grupo feminino era bom, mas o prazer de azucrinar o concunhado era maior do que a qualidade musical do conjunto. — Eu nem acredito que topei abrir uma empresa com você.

— Eu duvido você achar um grupo desses atuais melhor do que elas, falando sério agora. — Chanyeol o desafiou.

— Vamos ver então... Aposto que o grupo que vem depois é bem melhor. — Kyungsoo fez uma careta e voltou sua atenção para o televisor.

Se soubesse o que aconteceria depois, definitivamente não teria se submetido a esse teste. Ou teria, já que verdadeiramente não se arrependia de nada nessa vida. Debruçado no estofado marrom ele viu a próxima atração entrar e roubar todo o seu foco. Era um grupo de três rapazes, na faixa dos vinte e poucos anos, cantando uma música animada e com uma coreografia muito bem ensaiada, e o som da influência funk e pegada vintage acabou capturando o mais velho pelo riff de guitarra e a linha de baixo bem marcada a preencher toda a canção. Mas, já dizia uma velha expressão popular, desgraça pouca é bobagem. Não podia ter se reservado em apenas prestar atenção na música, mas foi incontrolável o que sentiu quando seu olhar recaiu sobre o jovem ruivo do cabelo ondulado, com lentes de contato claras que deixavam os olhos magicamente bonitos e não muito artificiais. O pulôver que vestia era usado de um jeito descolado, ornando bem com os cabelos volumoso e a choker larga de tecido xadrez que envolvia o pescoço bonito. Por um momento achou que só estava impressionado por nunca ter parado para ouvir atentamente qualquer uma daquelas atrações, mas Kyungsoo fitava a televisão tão confuso e surpreso que se assustou em perceber que talvez estava sendo arrebatado por um grupo pop que cantava músicas feitas para a parcela jovem e feminina do mercado, e já era tarde para fingir que não havia se encantado.

Conseguiu disfarçar quando Chanyeol percebeu que algo se passava com ele, mas se desvencilhou com sucesso do assunto, inventando alguma coisa para fazer fora da sala assim que apresentação acabou. No final do programa o Blackpink ganhou a edição do Inkigayo, e isso fez Park esquecer qualquer coisa que havia se passado entre Do e o boygroup, ocupado em comemorar mais um _win_ das meninas, mas Kyungsoo havia guardado muito bem o nome da música daquela apresentação, e assim que chegou em casa tratou de procurar sobre o tal grupo que cantava _Hey Mama!_ Achou rapidamente a discografia e um pouco sobre a carreira recém iniciada do trio que ele jurou só haver gostado daquela música — que realmente era muito boa — mas em poucos dias já havia mergulhado em tudo que continha a marca do CBX.

Pela primeira vez na vida, Kyungsoo se descobriu fã de alguma coisa. Quando deu por si já estava velozmente navegando pelo Twitter em busca de informações, entrevistas, apresentações ao vivo, louco para curtir a torto e direito tudo que fosse a respeito daqueles três rapazes e do jovem charmoso do cabelo ruivo que descobriu se chamar Baekhyun. Descobriu também que os fãs teens de grupos pop tinham essa coisa chamada _bias_ — que ele vivia ouvindo Chanyeol falar quando se referia a Rosé do Blackpink — e que diziam que o _bias_ é quem escolhe o fã e não o fã quem escolhe seu _bias_. Nesse caso, Kyungsoo não queria dar o braço a torcer para nenhum dos termos ou mecanismos dessa fatia da indústria do entretenimento, mas dentro do seu coração confuso de fã já tinha certeza que se o _bias_ era o artista que mais prendia sua atenção, o idol juvenil o havia escolhido de forma arrebatadora.

A idade pesava muito quando se pegava pensando sobre ser uma pessoa de — na época — quase trinta anos, e que se encontrava perdidamente conquistado por um produto feito para jovens meninas. Ele era um homem, maduro, se descobrindo fã de um boygroup com integrantes mais novos que, literalmente, estavam desfrutando da fama na flor da idade, coisa pela qual ele já tinha passado fazia uns bons anos. Além de se sentir fisicamente atraído por eles, que cumpriam uma infinidade de padrões estéticos para agradar o ideal adolescente da indústria, e que surtiam um efeito diferente sobre ele, que mesmo assumidamente gay e bem resolvido sobre sua sexualidade, se questionava se não era errado se pegar pensando em como Baekhyun deveria ser lindo sem as roupas chiques que vestia.

De um lado havia a pressão social, que parecia ter regulamentado que a partir de uma idade as pessoas só poderiam admirar outras mais velhas do que elas. Como se não houvesse mais um passe livre para se interessar por algo simplesmente porque aquilo lhe chamou atenção, e que se o objeto em questão não cumprisse uma série de requisitos como ser cult, intelectual e ter um discurso profundo, isso não poderia ser consumido por alguém mais velho. A moda entre os acima de trinta era estampar com orgulho no currículo o gosto pelo antigo, idolatrando quem até já havia feito sua passagem para outro plano astral, como se isso assegurasse algum carimbo de qualidade para a arte, e fazendo ignorar o trabalho árduo e que o CBX ou qualquer outro grupo novo, de qualquer estilo, poderia produzir. Do outro lado, o fato de ser um homem maduro e financeiramente independente — sócio de uma empresa de sucesso, dono do seu próprio apartamento de luxo e pagando em dia todos os seus boletos — fez com que Kyungsoo contestasse esse argumento. Ele não devia satisfações a ninguém sobre seus gostos, e decidiu se aventurar nesse mundo inexplorado, mas com toda a discrição possível, já que ele tinha uma imagem impecável para zelar.

Dyo foi o nome escolhido para viver essa loucura, que começou com uma conta despretensiosa no Twitter para se informar sobre o grupo em tempo real. A comunidade era dedicada e muito eficiente, e logo palavras como _charts_ , _wins_ , _repackage_ , se tornaram familiares e ele entendeu rápido os trâmites desse universo. Não demorou para se acostumar com os lançamentos de álbum e suas variações, as promoções, os mutirões de _streamings_ , os _fansites_ e suas fotos no aeroporto, os _fankits_ , _fanarts_ e as _fanfics_ , prontas para demonstrar o amor pelo seu idol em forma de chaveiro, _pin_ , história ou desenho. Em pouco tempo ele providenciou uma conta no Lysn para acompanhar mais de perto as atualizações oficiais dos membros, e não demorou para também assinar o Bubble, chat pago criado para o recebimento de interações exclusivas feitas diretamente pelo idol que, como em todo bom sistema capitalista, logo foi monetizado. Protegido por seu codinome, começou a interagir por esses espaços, e além de consumir os produtos oficiais também participava ativamente em toda a discussão sobre o trabalho de seus ídolos, fazendo o nome Dyo ter a presença marcante e reconhecida dentro da _fanbase_ do CBX.

Foi no primeiro lançamento solo de Baekhyun que Dyo se tornou uma figura carimbada entre os fãs. Kyungsoo se conteve em admirar o ídolo de longe, apoiando-o com o consumo de tudo que o artista assinasse seu nome. Como havia desenvolvido um laço de carinho entre os _users_ do fandom que pertencia, resolveu mandar um foodtruck para apoiar as colegas que tiveram a sorte no sorteio para integrar a plateia do _showcase_ do City Lights — primeiro álbum do cantor — e a distribuição de pães recheados e cappuccino quentinho fez sucesso com as fãs. Era comum entre os artistas esse tipo de suporte, e as fanbases sempre divulgavam as interações entre os membros do grupo ou até membros de grupos amigos com emoção, mas partindo de um único fã isso era inédito dentro da pequena bolha de adoradores. O mais velho não havia feito com o intuito de se destacar — nem com a intenção de que chegasse até os ouvidos de seu ídolo já que tinha um leve pânico de celebridades e jamais quisera ter algum contato com ele — mas para um cara rico isso era apenas um pequeno gesto, e uma forma de estar presente onde se limitou a não estar fisicamente. Ainda bem que Dyo protegia Kyungsoo de tudo. Ou quase tudo.

— Mas o que você queria que eu fizesse, Chanyeola? Me mudasse daqui? Tô no prédio há mais de dois anos, não ia me mudar daqui só porque calhou do meu _bias_ vir morar no mesmo condomínio.

— Mesmo condomínio não, ele mora um apartamento _embaixo_ do seu, cara — o mais novo pontuou. — Eu teria saído correndo daí se isso acontecesse comigo e com a Rosé, não tenho esse tipo de estrutura não.

— Saco, tava tudo bem até eu dar uma brecha, eu sou muito burro mesmo.

— Pensando aqui, simbolicamente você está pisando sobre ele nesse exato momento. — Chanyeol riu com a constatação. — Só assim para você ter esse cara aos seus pés, já que só o inverso é realidade.

— Minha vontade de te socar agora é incalculável. — Kyungsoo revelou entre os dentes.

— Eu nunca vou esquecer da sua cara quando eu descobri seu pequeno segredo, achei que você tinha aprendido a ser mais cuidadoso, Soo.

A cena patética de Chanyeol aparecendo em _sua_ sala com o _seu_ lightstick do CBX em mãos, completamente exposto e a sacudir o objeto frente ao seu rosto como prova do que já vinha desconfiando há algumas semanas ainda se mantinha viva na retina. E pensar que já se passara muito tempo desde que isso aconteceu, bem no meio da mudança de Kyungsoo para o apartamento que agora residia e que o obrigou a direcionar suas encomendas momentaneamente para o escritório. Havia feito o pedido do item na mesma loja em que o mais novo normalmente comprava as bugigangas do Blackpink, nunca imaginando que o pacote cairia em mãos erradas, e o maior acabou subindo a encomenda da portaria em um dia que chegou mais tarde no trabalho. A zoação foi imensa, mas com isso acabaram trocando confissões de algo que só era segredo da parte do mais velho, já que Chanyeol havia até revelado sua paixão pela idol quando fora entrevistado uma vez, logicamente por saber que o fato dele ser um homem jovem e bonito assim como ela pudesse até lhe render um _date_ de _influences_.

— Tá... E o que você vai fazer agora? — ele perguntou, soando realmente preocupado. — Você tá se sentindo culpado, né? Dá pra sentir daqui.

— Tô, né? Poxa, o cara não fez nada e tá levando uma multa por minha causa.

— Soo, ele é tão rico quanto você, dinheiro para pagar ele tem.

— Não é pelo dinheiro, pirralho. — Kyungsoo respirou fundo. — É uma questão de princípios. E ele pareceu bem chateado em ser culpado por algo que não fez.

— Olha esse coração falando mais alto. — O mais novo riu, mesmo que soubesse ser certo o pensamento do amigo.

— Chanyeol, eu tô sendo racional aqui, porra.

— Tá, mas você vai bater na porta do cara e dizer: _Olá vizinho, tudo bem? Queria dizer para você não se preocupar mais, sou eu o seu fã número um que mora um andar acima do seu e resolveu ouvir o City Lights alto na calada de uma noite em que estava chapado de vinho, e não conseguiu segurar o pinto de fã dentro das calças_? Acho que não, né?

O silêncio se fez presente. Definitivamente Kyungsoo não tinha uma resposta, e qualquer cenário para uma rápida resolução deste dilema era totalmente desastrosa.

— É, meu querido… — Chanyeol continuou. — Acho que você vai ter que achar um jeito discreto de se redimir.

E assim o amigo chegou à conclusão que Kyungsoo, dentro de si, achava ser a única coisa a ser feita e que faria algum sentido.

Só precisava saber como.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muito obrigada a você que chegou mais uma vez em uma nota final minha!
> 
> Espero que você esteja gostando do andar dessa carruagem, e espero também nos vermos novamente no próximo capítulo dessa história!
> 
> Um beijo! <3


End file.
